Valentía en San Valentin
by harpohe1989
Summary: Como le declaras tu amor a Regina en una fecha como esta?... pregunta que Emma esta noche se hace frente a una taza de Chocolate caliente


**Valentía en San Valentín**

-¿Entonces… te rindes sin haber luchado por ella?

Hice un gesto con mi boca acompañando sus palabras y enterré mi cabeza entre mis brazos sobre la barra, solté un suspiro de resignación

-Lo siento Emma – me consoló Ruby frotando mi espalda desde atrás de la barra

-Esto me pasa por ser lenta…

-Y por ser mujer

Solté un gemido lastimero provocando una risita en Ruby

-No ayudas

-Lo sé – señalo sin dejar de consolarme – solo señalo la ironía de toda esta situación

-Esto no es una ironía – gruñí levantando la cabeza para verla – es una especie de maldición, eso, o el destino me tiene odio de alguna manera

-Emma…

-Mírame Ruby – le pedí desanimada – soy una mujer adulta y soltera, con un hijo de casi 17 años, y estoy llorando en una barra de una cafetería y ahogando mis penas con un chocolate caliente

-Si lo dices así suena algo patético – me molesto llevando su mano hasta su mentón

Ignore su comentario y volví a apoyar mi cara entre mis brazos quedando con la vista hacia la puerta de la cafetería. Cerré los ojos por uno minutos recordando lo bella que se veía el día de hoy, con ese vestido ajustado que marcaba cada una de sus curvas.

-¿Estas segura que no prefieres una cerveza?

-Estoy de guardia esta noche Ruby – le explique ante el ofrecimiento sin levantar la vista– sin mencionar que la alcaldesa me mataría si sabe que estoy bebiendo en horario de trabajo

Sentí su caminar hasta tapar mi visión directamente

-Levántate Swan – ordeno tirando de mi brazo – pon en marcha ese perfecto culo hasta la mansión de Regina y hazle una declaración de amor perfecta, llévale flores y una joya y será toda tuya

Sonreí con pena ante su sugerencia, le extendí una carta arrugada que llevaba días en mi chaqueta

-Esto es lo máximo que puedo lograr para ella – deje aquella carta en su manos antes de colocarme la chaqueta – el romanticismo no es lo mío pelirroja

Deje un beso en su mejilla y me fui hasta la comisaria lentamente.

Nunca me había gustado San Valentín, a pesar de lo que la gente pensaba, no era la chica que recibía cartas o pedida de citas cuando estaba en la escuela, ser parte del sistema de adopción me volvía la "rarita" de clases

Y hoy, años después, más tranquila y adulta se me ocurría la brillante idea de fijarme en la mujer más difícil de conquistar de Storybook

Me reclame estúpidamente en pensar siquiera que tenía alguna oportunidad, había sido testigo de cómo en el desayuno el estúpido de Whale se le había acercado para declarar sus intenciones y pedirle una cita en San Valentín

Obviamente había destruido mi desayuno esperando la respuesta ante esa pregunta y solo la mano de Ruby deteniéndome hizo que soltara un suave suspiro al escuchar el rechazo de ella hacia Whale. No fue suave y la sutil humillación basto para que mis intenciones de invitarla se apagaran.

Había llegado a la comisaria y me acomode sobre el sillón a descansar, tenía toneladas de papeleo que completar aun… mire la suave flor que adornaba mi escritorio, la había comprado el día de ayer pensando que podría entregársela, quizás bajo el argumento de muestra de amistad hacia ella. Obviamente no pude, ya que cuando había querido hacerlo, un idiota le había enviado a su oficina un ramo gigante de 24 rosas rojas (y sí, me di el trabajo de contarlas). Enrojecí ante mi vergonzosa flor y solo pude respirar un poco más aliviada cuando ella con un movimiento de su muñeca transformo el gran ramo en un montón de cenizas, aludiendo que no le gustaban las rosas rojas.

-Estúpida Swan – me regañe levantándome para tomar asiento y comenzar a trabajar, la noche era larga y tenía trabajo que hacer

No había sido coincidencia el que terminara hace unos momento en la cafetería, había usado los últimos restos de valentía en mí y me había dirigido a la mansión para poder hablar con ella… sorpresa fue la mía cuando me topé con el espectáculo del príncipe Erick en una rodilla frente a Regina pidiéndole ser su novia con un trozo de roca como anillo

Sonreí pensando en lo patética que era, ¿Que podía ofrecerle a Regina?

Volví a suspirar mirando el anillo que traía puesto, no tenía nada de extravagante y estaba bastante segura que el oro que tenía no era verdadero

-Ahora entiendo por qué no logra terminar su trabajo a tiempo Sheriff

Levante la vista sorprendida al ver a Regina entrar a la comisaria, traía su cabello desordenado, no había rastros de maquillaje en ella y se le notaba molesta

-¿Sucedió algo? – Pregunte nerviosa -¿Henry está bien?

-Henry está bien – respondió quedando de pie frente a mi escritorio – el problema eres tú Swan

-¿Y ahora que hice? – me coloque de pie para enfrentarla

-Hace 30 minutos atrás estaba plácidamente durmiendo, cuando vino tu amiguita la loba a azotar mi puerta como el animal salvaje que es

-Regina…

-No solo me saco de MI cama, sino que además solo me dijo que leyera esto – dijo levantando la mano que traía la carta que le había entregado minutos atrás a Ruby – por tu cara asumo que sabes lo que es

Asentí suavemente mientras mis orejas enrojecían furiosamente… iba a matar a Ruby por mala amiga, por traidora, por desgraciada, por…

-¿Es cierto?

Detuve mis planes de asesinato cuando escuche su pregunta

-Yo… lo escribí hace un par de años atrás – le confesé nerviosa – específicamente cuando estábamos en la isla de Peter Pan

-Nunca dijiste nada

Levante los hombros dándole a entender que más no podía decir

-Cuando comprendí lo que sentía, tuve que marcharme con Henry – le explique qué había ocurrido – y cuando regrese tú estabas con Hood

Asintió ante mi vaga explicación

-¿Y es honesta tu propuesta? – pregunto nerviosa

Sonreí caminado hacia ella, tomando de su mano aquel papel arrugado y procedí a leerlo casi de memoria mirándola de frente

"… _se que no soy la opción que elegirías sabiamente, la mitad del tiempo soy un desastre emocional y la otra mitad del tiempo soy increíblemente torpe contigo. Pero me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad si salimos vivas de esta isla, me gustaría que me enseñaras como demostrarte el cariño y amor que mereces, porque te juro Regina que dedicaría mi vida en demostrarte lo hermosa que eres a mis ojos, lo perfecta que eres con la gente que amas y lo maravillosa madre que eres con nuestro hijo."_

Sonreí al verla suavizar su mirada

-Eres lenta Swan – susurro acercándose suavemente a mí y depositando un beso en mi mejilla

-Algo…

-Termine con su trabajo esta noche Sheriff – me dio una sonrisa antes de marcharse – la espero mañana a desayunar en mi casa

-Ahí estaré sin falta Regina

-Feliz San Valentín Emma – me deseo antes de salir definitivamente

-Feliz San Valentín… cariño

 **Espero que les gustara este micro Fic… no duden en dejarme sus comentarios**

 **Espero que pasen todos un lindo día…**

 **Cariño… tuyo… Feliz san Valentín**

 **Saludos desde Chile**


End file.
